


The First Moment

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, TF Flash Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Jazz is eager to return home to his bonded mate after a mission has gone bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact) in the [TF_Flash_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TF_Flash_Challenge) collection. 



> Written for the Transformers Flash Fic Challenge prompt "The First Moment". The featured character is Jazz. 500 words.

Jazz woke up in the hospital.

He didn't remember how he'd gotten to the hospital. He did remember trying to call for backup and a medevac, so his first thought wasn't, "Why am I in the hospital?" Jazz's first thought really was, "I need to get home to Prowl. He's going to be unimaginably worried about me." He was over two weeks overdue to check in and return home, after all. Granted, Jazz was the sort of super secret government agent that couldn’t actually admit when he'd be home, or not, or how long he'd be gone when he left. Jazz had snuck out of his bondmate's house more often than he cared to admit, even to himself.

Prowl knew, though. Prowl was smart and he always knew, somehow. Jazz had gotten used to his notes saying he'd just gone to the market and he'd be back soon being answered with texts that simply said, “Be careful”. When things wrapped up quickly and smoothly, Prowl always gave him a non-expression of pleased surprise that echoed from his spark to Jazz's and back, and left them both feeling warm and bubbly. Less enjoyable was when things went absolutely pear shaped, and Jazz came home to Prowl's quietly frantic worry, even though his mate should not have known Jazz was late.

This was one of the latter times, and Jazz resigned himself to it, even as he snuck out of the hospital so that he could get back to his mate and assuage that worry. He wanted nothing more than to hold and be held by Prowl. Let his mate check him over and assure himself that Jazz was fine. Everything was fine. Jazz was home and he was safe.

He was fine. Perfectly fine. He hadn't bothered checking his medical chart before sneaking out, but Jazz didn't feel injured at all. Given the explosion that was his last clear memory, Jazz figured the medics just hadn't allowed him to wake up until his frame had been entirely rebuilt.

The explosion. Now that it had entered his thoughts, Jazz couldn't get rid of it or the memory of the completely and utterly fragged up mission that had preceded it. The mission had started as a routine infiltration into a suspected Decepticon terrorist stronghold. His job hadn't even been to do anything about the Decepticons gathered there. Just sneak in, plant some bugs, tap the shack's communications and data lines, then sneak out. Absolutely no one the wiser. Except someone apparently had been the wiser, because the whole thing, the whole mission, the shack, and everything, had been a trap. Hence the explosion. Explosions? Was it one? Or more? Jazz's memory was still fuzzy on that point but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered until he was back home and in Prowl's arms.

That desire must have lent him speed, because Jazz couldn't remember a single time when the drive from the military hospital to home had ever gone by so fast. 

"Hello, Prowl."


End file.
